ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot (BTI)
'Pilot (BTI) '''is the series premiere of BTI. Summary When it's Ben and Gwen's 13th Birthday, strange things start to happen. Brutal attacks from spaceships hit countries on Earth, killing innocent lives. Ben, with the new Infimatrix, Gwen and Grandpa Max must find who's causing this chaos. Plot episode starts off with Ben waking up with his parents around his bed. Sandra: Happy Birthday, Benjamin! Carl: Happy Birthday, kiddo. Ben: Thanks! Sandra: Come to the lounge, Gwen and Grandpa are waiting. Ben: Dweeb? And Grandpa? Why are they here? Carl: Well, it's Gwen's birthday too. And Grandpa's family, you know. Ben: Fine! jumped out of bed. ''Theme Song! walked down his stairs, seeing Gwen and Max watching TV. Ben: Hi, Grandpa! Gwen. Gwen: Ben. Max: Look at that; The Birthday Cousin-Twins! Ben: Whatever, Grandpa. Why you here? Is my present a new Omnitrix? Max: Actually, yes! Here, from me and Gwen. gave Ben a pod. Ben: Awesome, thanks guys! opened the pod, revealing a OV Omnitrix look-alike. Max took off the old Omnitrix. The new one jumped onto Ben's wrist. Gwen: Behold, the Infimatrix! Max: All your aliens can go Infinite now. Try Heatblast! slammed the Infimatrix transforming into Heatblast. Heatblast: Now I'll slam this! he slammed the sign, it turned into a Infinity sign, turning Heatblast blue. Heatblast: Woah! So I got a whole bunch of these in here? Max: Yup. Gwen: Why don't we go on a little adventure? Ben: Don't mind if I do! sudden call came from the Infimatrix. It was Azmuth! on hologram: Ben and Co, we need your help! Ben: Azmuth, what's happened? Azmuth: A group of alien villains are attacking my hotel in your planet! Come quick! Max: What are we waiting for; let's go! running out of the house: I'm way ahead of you! the hotel, Azmuth was talking to the team. Azmuth: A few hours ago, alien spaceships were killing many people in here. I need you to find out who's doing this. Ben: Where are heading for? Azmuth: I heard them talking about going to Peptos XI. Gwen: That Upchuck planet? They'll eat almost anything, they can fight themselves! Max: Gwen, Gourmands are also quite weak. Ben: It's hero time! after the hotel incident, Max is flying his old spaceship. Max: We will be soon landing at Peptos XI. Ben: Why wait? transformed into Upgrade. He grabbed onto Gwen, transformed into a pod, a jumped out. [Upgrade, falling out of the ship: WOOOO!!!!! inside of Upgrade Pod: BEEEENNN! Max: Oh, Fuq. a matter of seconds, Ben and Gwen crashlanded into one of the alien spaceships, awkwardly. reverted: Oooookayyyyy.... #1: You do know what we HAVE do now, right? Gwen: Fight for the lives of the Gourmands. #2: You got that right. Ben: Bring it on! transformed into Diamondhead and punched the aliens. Gwen flew over Diamondhead and shot the villains with magic. Diamondhead: Take this! turned his hand into a sharp sword-like weapon and stabbed the machine controls. and the Aliens: YOU IDIOT! NOW WE'RE GONNA DIE! Diamondhead: Not if I can help it. ship started to head for Peptos IV. Gwen: Well, hurry up! reverting: Wait; I gotta get my game face on. slammed the Infimatrix, transforming into Upgrade. Upgrade: Check this out! slammed the Infimatrix, transforming into Infinite Upgrade. Upgrade: Goin' down. started to shrink but the ship got, well, Upgraded. [Inf. Upgrade: For you alien freaks! #1: Oh, boy. #2: Yeah. Upgrade grew hands and shocked the aliens. Knocking them out. Gwen: Ben, we gotta get Grandpa! Upgrade: Okay. Meanwhile... Max: (Yawn) I'm just gonna go now. B&G: Wait, Grandpa! Max: Finally! THE END! Events *Ben is given the Infimatrix. *Ben learns about the new villain organisation. Characters *Ben Tennyson **Heatblast (goes infinite) **Upgrade (goes Infinite) *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villains *Alien Bros. Category:Series Premieres Category:RexTennyson Category:Ben 10: Infinity Category:Season Premieres